1) The 7S retinol-binding protein previously detected in outer segments was present in saline washes of interphotoreceptor (IP) and RPE surfaces. CRBP was also present in these washes as well as in washes of the suprachoroidal space. 2) (3H)-Retinol binding to CRBP was markedly reduced in corneal and conjunctival epithelia of vitamin A-deficient as compared with normal or control rabbits. (3H)-retinoic acid binding to CRABP was greater in corneal and conjunctival epithelia from vitamin A-deficient rabbits. 3) A low molecular weight (14,800) protein which specifically binds (3H)-arachidonic acid was found in chick embryo retina cytosol.